Currently, there exists a myriad of semiconductor device types that drive modem electronic equipment. Despite their progressive evolution, the development and manufacture of such devices and equipment are constantly plagued by recurring issues. One area of challenge is the mounting of semiconductor devices in a useful structure. Semiconductor devices generally have thermal and/or electrical properties that govern how they can be implemented and used.
In particular, energy conversion semiconductors, such as photovoltaic cells, have even further requirements in terms of optical and physical alignment, and connectivity. Historically, these requirements have contributed prohibitively to the cost of mounting optical or photo voltaic semiconductor devices in useful structures and products. More specifically, researchers have implemented reflective type architectures for optical and/or solar concentrators. At the center of these architectures are solar cells that are used for the conversion of light waves into electric current. As is known in the art, solar cells such as photo voltaic cells operate at certain efficiencies when exposed to sun light. However, by employing reflective principles researchers have increased the efficiency of these cells, in part, by concentrating the light directed onto a cell to the equivalent of more than a single sun. However, as mentioned above, the implementation of these architectures and their respective components has met with certain challenges, particularly relating to design, manufacture, reliability, and cost.